


Sphallolalia

by casterlyqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casterlyqueen/pseuds/casterlyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flirtatious talk that leads no where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sphallolalia

Margaery didn’t want to be a piece in this game, she wanted to be a  _player._ She loved politics, why couldn’t her father just see that. She could be so much more than a politican’s wife. Why be First Lady when you could be  _the_ President?

The Tyrells were old Southern Democrats from Savannah Georgia, they’d been involved in American politics since the conception of America. Margaery was in the Daughters of the American Revolution, same as her mother was, same as her grandmother was. They could trace their family name back to when Savannah was the capitol of the British colony of Georgia. Her father was ready to back a president. 

Her father was ready to see his daughter as  _first lady_. 

Margaery would rather her father was ready to see his daughter be president, but perhaps that was too much to hope for. Some days she tried to console herself, that she could influence policy as first lady, perhaps even run one day after her husband was out of office. Even to Margaery it felt like a consolation prize.

"Now don’t forget there are  _plenty_  of young bachelors here tonight Margy.” Her father drawled. “That young Robb Stark seems like he might be an up and comer.”

_Oh, does he, tell me again how he seems like he might be the perfect presidential son-in-law father. Since you are so disappointed that Renly is more into Loras than he is me._

Robb Stark was the son of former vice president Ned Stark. He was running his mother’s campaign for president now. Of course he seemed like a smart choice for future president. Anyone could see that. 

Margaery sighed, snatched a wine glass off a passing tray and walked over to him. 

"You know your sister used to tell me all about you." 

Robb turned,  _he’s handsome,_ from his artfully tousled chestnut curls to his bright blue eyes.  _Sansa has the same eyes._

"Margaery Tyrell isn’t it? You know i think she came home every break talking about  _you_.” 

"You know she always invited me home with her during breaks," reaching forward her hand brushed against his wrist. "I wish I had." she said. 

"I wish you had too." he said, leaning in just a little closer. 

"You know I’ve been following your mother’s bid for presidential nomination. It’s just phenomenal the work you’ve been doing. I’m really looking forward to voting for her." 

Robb beamed brightly, “You know if you’re really supportive of my mother’s campaign you won’t just vote for her, some of that Tyrell money could go a long way in helping us beat out the Lannisters and the Baratheons.” 

"Well my  _father_  is the one you would have to charm. Though if you would ever like to charm him, you’re going to have to successfully charm me first.” 

"I’m  _not_  charming you?” he asked, he leaned in. 

"Not yet, so far I’ve only heard a bit of pandering for my father’s money." He blushed embarrassed, and Margaery’s stomach dropped.  _Oh no, did I push it too far?_ "But if you wanted to charm me, we could start with a dance." 

Robb recovered with a bright smile, “I would love to charm you with a dance.” he said. Turning he set his glass of wine down. 

He reached for her, his hand slipped along her waist, and her heart skipped a beat. Margaery reached forward placing her hand on his shoulder. Reaching up their hands tangled together, fingers intertwining when suddenly they were interrupted. 

"Robb Stark." crowed Walder Frey. The wizened old media tycoon walked over to them, grinning like a grotesque jack-o-lantern that had been left out two days too long. Their hands untangled, and his hand lingered at her waist before he pulled it away. Her hand dropped to her side. The old man looked from the doe-eyed Tyrell to the curly haired Stark. He broke the silence first. "I want you to meet my daughter Roslin." 

"Of course," Robb said, he smiled at Margaery, regret made the smile more sad than it did cheerful. "Perhaps I can charm you another time." 

"I would like that." she said. Margaery watched as he walked away, for a moment she wanted to call after him and give him her number.  _  
_

"Margaery!" Loras called, "I want you to meet a friend of Renly’s"

And just like that the moment passed. 


End file.
